Remnants 2
by miku
Summary: You're blinded. All you see is him as a captive. Have you not considered? Kurama is strong. Contains explicit sex and violence. Written by a yaoi enthusiast. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a chaptered story. It carries the same title of my one-shot. They're related in a sense, but they both could stand on their own.**

**I do not want to give a plot summary (yet) until the story is completed. But my mind is basically Kurama-centric, and this story is about him. Rating might change to M. This is not particularly very romantic and the relationship between Kurama and Hiei may appear more platonic than shounen ai. But this will still have a shounen ai theme. And angst. Anyway...**

**Story will revolve around Kurama, Hiei, and the Black Chapter.**

**REMNANTS 2**

**Part 1**

The video tape sat cold on the table despite the fiery gaze it received from Hiei. He found it in the morning while rummaging for clean clothes. It was a brief 'a-ha!' moment of finding an expensive nonetheless uninteresting item.

_ The Black Chapter._

To think that once upon a time mankind almost met its doom just because a man of morally high principle watched the tape, and that exact tape was before him—suddenly insignificant after the whole save-the-world ordeal—Hiei felt sick.

Inside that tape was supposed to be a whole 'nother level of human cruelty towards demons; revolting events that were enough to encourage defection.

If he were to watch this, would it drive him to rebel against humans? But that would be hypocrisy; after all, he never thought highly of humans in the first place. Also, weren't they demons who first mistreated him?

If he were to watch this, would it change his opinion of his comrade?

Hiei blinked inquisitively.

But most of his comrades, at least those who mattered, were not human anyway.

"This is bull," Hiei whispered, and shoved the tape back in his clothes trunk.

So what? Mutilation? Rape? Torture? Massacre? Only humans cared because they were easily scared. They'd scream from cigarette burn and wince from papercut; turn red when they stumbled and get depressed for accidentally flashing their genitals. If they couldn't protect themselves and nobody could save them, they felt offended by fate. Their life was suddenly unfair.

On the other hand, you were already lucky to survive infancy as demon.

"Tell her I'll be gone," Hiei instructed a passing guard, and had swiftly left Mukuro's moving fortress before the lower demon could snort in nonchalance.

**Part 2**

Kurama found it funny how some trivial human activities proved very taxing. School was a never-ending process. One was taught complex things that only few truly appreciated. If he failed, he'd be stigmatized by society when the truth was he could live by doing very few redundant things.

Like what he was doing: tending to email correspondences.

Kurama supposed it was because of their short lives that they set norms. Either they break rules and exceed limitations only to find out they failed and wasted their precious years, or follow the society and live comfortably only to realize their time was not enough to have actually lived.

What was the quote again?

"That they live as if they will never die, and die as though they had never lived."

Kurama pronounced the words meticulously and nodded approvingly to himself. He continued reading.

"What the fuck was that?" A familiar voice asked without any trace of interest.

"Oh, Hiei. Good evening. Would you like to talk about philosophy?" Kurama joked. He spun his seat to face his visitor who comfortably occupied the window sill, and smiled amiably.

Hiei flatly ignored him and scanned the room. "What are you doing? Are you busy?"

"As a matter of fact, I am busy. If you're gonna ask me out, I have to say sorry." Kurama feigned a disappointed pout.

Hiei simply rolled his eyes, hopped inside, and approached the television. He tapped the black rectangular box that was neatly placed on the table. "Is this what you use to watch videos?"

His friend's actions piqued Kurama's interest.

"Hm, yes. Do you want to watch anything?"

"Yes," Hiei immediately responded and Kurama did not bother hide his amusement. "Really? What would you like to watch?"

"Anything."

Kurama pondered for a few seconds before answering, "Okay," and proceeded to turn off the computer. "But by anything, you probably meant comedy is for idiots, horror and action are lame, and that romance is definitely not your thing."

"Whatever, Fox." And Hiei comfortably invaded the bed.

"And two grown men watching porn should be too awkward (not that I watch them)."

"What the fuck is porn?"

Kurama raised both hands in surrender. "It's not so rewarding to use humor on you," he sighed, "I'll be quick to rent some videos from the store. Feel free to empty my fridge." He grabbed a very loose fleece jacket and left the room.

**Part 3**

"Good evening! Shuu-kun," a middle-aged lady greeted as Kurama modestly entered the store. Her hair was tied in a neat bun. She wore a knitted vest and two more layer of clothing underneath. She looked young and lively, but the dark bags under her eyes revealed her fatigue. "It's very rare to see you here."

Kurama smiled and offered a polite nod.

"And it's very late now. Is it very cold outside?"

"Ah, yes, very much so, Ma'am. And the coffee machine also appeared broken."

The lady seemed upset. "Yes! Some middle school kids kicked it and even smashed it with a baseball bat! I was so upset! This young man here is never around when I need him!" Her voice went a pitch higher, but she still spoke softly and Kurama immediately understood why no kids feared her. Kurama smiled almost apologetically.

"Nouzumi!" She called out facing the stock room, "Nouzumi! Come out here and assist Shuu-kun!"

"It's alright, Ma'am." And still with the same gentle smile, he moved towards the video racks.

"We recently re-arranged our shelves and some videos may have been misplaced."

"Shuichi is here?" The man called Nouzumi hastily emerged from the stock room. He had the same height and physique as Kuwabara, but the shape of his face was softer. He tied his light frosted brown hair in a slicked back ponytail. Dust was all over his white apron, but his clothes were barely unkempt.

Kurama gestured a quick hello and proceeded to check out the titles. He specifically paid attention to the new release.

Nouzumi lightly tapped Kurama's shoulder. "Hey, it's been so long since I saw you!"

"Yep. Since my younger brother moved back to our home, I hadn't been compelled to rent videos." Kurama's finger absentmindedly browsed the titles.

"Oh? Then what _compelled_ you this time?"

Kurama thought the movies wouldn't interest Hiei one bit. Romance was out of the question. Action was generally a man's genre and human stunts were usually amusing, but Hiei was a cynic. Comedy was nice, but Kurama doubted Hiei would get the humor. Horror could be interesting, but if it proved effective, Hiei would take the easy way out.

How about something that threw in some hot girls. Kurama sneered.

"But it might turn out interesting," was Kurama's sudden afterthought. Completely oblivious of Nouzumi who was quietly observing him, Kurama grabbed a title that showcased two women in sexy fitted evening gown beside an Asian martial artist—an action-comedy, the summary said.

"You're with your girl?"

Kurama looked up instantly and was confused. It took him a few minutes of blankly staring at the young man before answering, "No."

"You're with guys?"

"Hm, yeah. I'm with a guy friend," he politely answered and resumed scanning the video rack.

"Then how about this?"

It was a CG film of fighting animals and Kurama thought it was a promising title. There'd be no humans to make fun of and action stunts that Hiei couldn't possibly criticize (hey, they're animals), and there'd be no need to throw some realism because it was CG.

Although Hiei would probably spend most of the time exclaiming, "What the eff is that? Why the hell would humans want to watch this? Why can't they just teach animals to like kick a dude's crotch or something?"

Yep. Most probably.

Then Nouzumi laughed. "Wow, man, I haven't seen anyone contemplating this seriously in choosing a movie title!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, I've already watched that and it's really funny."

Kurama smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll be getting this, too, then."

It took him a few more minutes of small talk before he finished paying for the rent and some snacks, and left the store. It grew even colder and Kurama decided to pick up his pace. He figured that soon snow would fall.

**Part 4**

"Took you goddamn long!"

Hiei returned to sitting on the window sill. He was looking outside and had seen Kurama leaving the corner store about a hundred meters away. Hiei found it excruciating to watch the redhead feign a normal run when in fact he could risk a few leaps and be back home within seconds.

"Sorry. Small human niceties," Kurama answered as he picked up bottles of energy drink, barely drank, and a crumpled sandwich wrapper. "I brought you beer."

"What the hell are those?"

"Energy drinks."

Hiei wasn't interested anyway and he appreciated that Kurama kept his answer short. It smelled very disgusting—the energy drinks—but human beer smelled disgusting as well so Hiei figured it was worth the shot. But no. They tasted like exaggeratedly sweet piss. Not that he tasted piss before, but he assumed the taste would be close enough to blood; after all, they were both liquids coming from the insides.

Licking blood was cool. Licking piss was… just plain gross.

Kurama proceeded to setup the video and Hiei plopped down the floor and attentively watched the redhead pressed a button, inserted the video, and pressed another button.

…And then Kurama grabbed the remote control, repeatedly pressed a button and the TV switched to blank channels until it found one that had a picture. He pressed another button and Hiei finally heard sounds increasingly getting louder.

Hiei's mind went blank.

"I'm not sure you're gonna like this movie, but deal with it," Kurama said as he sat beside him. He was given a tiny plastic cup that Kurama identified as pudding. It tasted good—better than the sandwich he ate earlier. He glanced at Kurama to check what the other was eating and nodded contentedly knowing that it was the same cup.

"I've a few more in the bag."

"Okay."

Hiei couldn't understand why he was watching baby animals playing chase happily, but he got to conclude that humans were more open-minded by assuming that animals could actually talk. Perhaps meeting demons wouldn't be so shocking.

He glanced at Kurama who looked mildly amused and was gently smiling. He smirked.

"You're such a fox."

"He-ey…"

But Kurama was still smiling.

"You're cold?"

Kurama's ears were pink and so was the tip of his nose. His lips went slightly dry and the tiny hairs on his nape were standing up.

"Slightly. It's about to snow soon."

"Humans are so fragile." Hiei took off his white cloak and carelessly draped it over his friend's shoulder.

"Hmm… even as a demon, I disliked the cold. Thanks."

"Props for creativity, but I still think this is shit." Hiei opened his second can of beer.

"Next time, you should come with me, then. You choose the title."

"No longer interested."

"Hmm…"

After five cans of beer and three cups of pudding, the credit rolled and Hiei was relieved. It definitely looked like the end, he thought, for there were no more pictures of animals pretending to be fighting. Kurama asked if he wanted to watch another and Hiei flatly refused. He watched as Kurama crawled towards the TV set and fiddled with more buttons.

"Come over if you want to watch the black chapter," his friend offered calmly, just as natural as he offered him the beers and the puddings. "Save yourself from any more of these hassles."

Hiei emptied his last cup of pudding, licked the spoon clean, and downed the last drops of his beer. Then he stood up and sniffed his friend's head before retrieving his cloak. "Okay," he said, and was swiftly out of the room.

...to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**A short chapter. I haven't made any warning for an OC, but here he is. Don't worry, he won't be hogging the limelight... that much.**

**Part 1**

The note was brief, but it particularly stated the store was closed for the day. Kurama sighed and let his eyes linger on the video tapes he was holding. Although they were due tomorrow, Kurama thought it was a waste to keep something that was no longer necessary. He checked the note again; his eyes locked on the mocking "closed" headline.

"Shuichi?" A familiar voice called. A bony hand held him on the arm, and Kurama spun around to meet the owner. Indeed, it was Sato Nouzumi. "Sato-san," Kurama acknowledged.

Nouzumi smiled. "I was about to leave after posting that notice when I saw you. You're done with the movies?"

"Yes," Kurama lied. In fact, he did not bother watching the other title. After Hiei left, he decided that movies were boring and he went back answering emails until his back ached from too much sitting. "I was supposed to return them, but you're closed."

"Yeah. Auntie went for a weekend holiday while I'm going to an exhibit today. Want me to receive them, though?"

"Ah, if it's okay with you…"

"Of couse," Nouzumi smiled wider and used his other hand to ruffle Kurama's hair.

Instinctively, Kurama felt his privacy invaded—a hand on his arm, and another on his shoulder now. He was slowly getting used to human contact. He had to endure elders pinching his cheeks when he was younger, and teachers patting his back as he grew older. But he made sure that his classmates and colleagues would be wary enough to touch him. Of course, comrades he trusted enough were exceptions. However, there were some humans who liked to impose familiarity.

Like this guy, Nouzumi.

And Kurama learned to extend his patience.

"Sorry for the trouble," Kurama said, and presented the video tapes as politely as he mustered.

Nouzumi released the hand on his shoulder, but kept the grip on his arm. "Anything for you. So…"

Kurama looked up inquisitively.

"Are you doing anything? Want to come with me to the exhibit? It's mostly about classic films." Nouzumi offered. He finally let go of Kurama's arm to slip the tapes into his messenger bag. "You probably don't like movies, but it'll be history in general."

The fact that he had nothing important to do today made the offer more enticing. True, he wasn't interested in movies, but he liked history. He found it amusing to relate the events in human history to his past demonic activities—like busily scouring the demon world for a nice hideout, to suit all his mood swings, during World War II.

But Kurama did not like being around an unimportant person longer than necessary.

But he'd also probably spend the day doing work when it was supposed to be rest day.

"Shuichi, only work during office hours!" his step-dad reminded him one time.

So maybe he could experiment with his plants… like what he did every other night. Or he could roam the street—solitarily—and learn how to behave more like a human. Kurama thought he was still yet to ace that part.

"I guess that's a no?" Nouzumi spoke to cut his reverie, and Kurama mechanically smiled.

"Oh, no, I'd love to go," he answered. There were times the decision he made were merely to contradict expectations. It was his stubborn fox demon side. Kurama sneered inwardly.

"That's great! Wait for me, I'll get my bike."

Maybe he should just walk out…

Besides, Hiei might come with the black chapter. He wasn't interested with whatever its content—and it's technically a movie—but, he thought it would be interesting to watch his comrade's reaction.

Or reactions.

And he had to be there. He wouldn't let Hiei watch the black chapter all by himself.

But he also might not come.

A motorbike silently hummed beside him. Nouzumi carelessly threw him a white helmet and very welcomingly invited him to hop on. Kurama mechanically did so and before he could even decide where to hold, Nouzumi drove off. Kurama grabbed onto his hips anyway.

**Part 2**

He held up the tape and paid attention to its sleek edges. They cut the view of his sky nicely and it fascinated him.

He smirked.

He was feeling more relaxed the past few days. His short visit to the human world to do something so… mundane… paid well. Hiei wondered why.

Was it because he finally had something interesting to look forward to? The tape. Or was it because he felt relief after being reassured that his ally was still very much a demon who was not easily apprehensive?

Kurama was hard to read. He was almost as carefree as Yusuke on the outside, but more cunning and calculating than any demons he had met. Had he any personal agenda behind his offer, Hiei did not care. No matter what, he was curious. He was bored, and he had a classified object. It was very obvious what to do.

The patrol would be over soon, there were no humans or deviant demons spotted, and his bored subordinates kept their mouths shut. It was a good day. And later he would drop by the human world again.

_ The fox better keep his words._

Hiei tucked the tape inside his cloak, and dozed off.

**Part 3**

They easily found a parking spot. There was a long queue of cars outside the lot, but there was an ample of space for motorbikes. Probably because it was cold and still lightly snowing that it was not very convenient to be bringing a bike, but Kurama did not mind riding one. He rarely rode one. And he liked the feel of wind on his skin, on the clothes that he wore, and most especially on his hair. The helmet greatly reduced the pleasure, though. And he was eager to take it off.

"Whoa, whoa!" a group of three guys beside them exclaimed. Kurama glanced at them behind the helmet as he slowly got off the bike. They were probably around Nouzumi's age. He took off his helmet and handed it over to Nouzumi who just finished locking the one he wore.

"Nouzu!" one of the guys called, but Nouzumi did not even look up.

"Hey man!" another one greeted and moved towards them. The other two followed. "You're keeping secrets now, huh? Introduce us, you bastard!" The man winked at him; Kurama turned his face away to hide his scowl.

"Nouzu!"

"Shut it, man," Nouzumi said and swiftly directed Kurama towards the building entrance.

"Perhaps they misunderstood?" Kurama suggested. He made sure to hide his annoyance. Of course they misunderstood! And Nouzumi wanted to them to be misled! It was obviously deliberate and infuriated him even more.

"You have an ID with you?" Nouzumi was already at the counter registering their names. Kurama rolled his eyes.

"I don't have one." He did not bother to search.

"It's fine."

He did not even attempt to erase the surly expression on his face when Nouzumi turned to him and said, "Let's go in."

_It's over._ Kurama thought. Just grab some good foods and hot drinks, and enjoy this shit. There must be some cozy seating available if they're showing films.

Nouzumi tapped his shoulder and pointed at a café on their left. He was still on a bad mood so he decided to stay on his spot and observe the older man making selections at the counter.

He liked Nouzumi's coat. It did not seem heavy, but it must be warm. The dark hue would also match his red hair.

Sometimes, he hated his red hair. It was too visible and strangers who he had nothing to do with easily made it a conversation starter. "Hey, nice hair you got! Is it natural?" He'd answer a simple "yes" and they'd follow up with an even more trivial question. "Wow! It's so vibrant! How do you maintain it?" "I don't." And they'd continue with the small talk, drop some flattery every now and then, and laugh as they bid him goodbye. Like he was some sort of amusement.

He was glad that the red of his hair seemed to subside for every changing of the season.

He smelled some nice cocoa. It was right in front of him. "Peace offering." Nouzumi offered, and Kurama perked up. "They're a bunch of guys who would only believe what they want."

_ Fair enough._

And Kurama nodded an okay, took the cup, and smiled at the strong whiff of chocolate.

_...to be continued_

* * *

Sorry, had to cut short for the next chapter which is more interesting than this one, I swear. I loved writing it, and I can't wait to write the next one soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a bit long, but I loved writing this. Many details and information might have been made up (by me), but I tried my best to make them as realistic to the original storyline as I could. I do my editing after I publish them, sorry. But more or less it's just grammar and random minor mistakes.**

**Part 1 **

It was sundown when they reached their neighborhood.

He was in a good mood after watching a few documentaries. There was even one title that tackled Japanese legends and he was excited to witness how filmmakers envisioned fox spirits. _Kitsunes_. They were enacted by very pretty females. He had not met a single female fox demon in his life, though. They did exist, and there were probably more of them than, say, him ALONE. Most of them left the demon world and wander between the human and the spirit world. But he was quite certain that one of the actresses was a real _kitsune _probably making fun of humans.

He waited till Nouzumi gave the okay and Kurama hopped off the bike. "Thanks," he said.

"I'm glad that you seemed to have enjoyed yourself."

"Yes, thanks again." He would've invited his guest over for a juice or a coffee, but Kurama felt Hiei's _ki_, and it would be troublesome.

Around his apartment, there were several _ki_ that Kurama had gotten used to. One was Hiei's. Since they first met, he had grown accustomed to Hiei's signature. Hiei would usually hide his trace, but when his purpose was to visit he'd make himself known to Kurama. He had specifically ordered Hiei to do it to bypass his defenses.

Then there was another familiar one, but Kurama wasn't able to fully distinguish its nature. Sometimes it felt like _reiki _(spirit source), while other times it felt like _youki _(demon source). But because the trace had been with him since he was borne and had even followed him anywhere he considered home, Kurama reckoned it was a part of him. How? Why? What exactly it was, he was yet to know. As long as it was around, though, Kurama knew he was okay.

Then there were several drones.

In the demon world, drones were not necessary. To be precise, they were ignored. The air in the demon world stank of too much youki that it was a waste of energy and concentration to be paranoid over traces. If you were outside, you were automatically exposed to everything. The inside was as good as the outside—unless you put up defenses. But different types of demons required different methods of defenses. It was actually fun, Kurama thought. Like chess.

However, drones were heavily used in the human world. Some of them were from the spirit world and existed to monitor any deviants. One had been keeping tabs on him since he surrendered the dark mirror. Another one was from Yomi. But there were two others that he could not distinguish. One appeared right after the dark tournament and the other one after he moved to this apartment. They troubled him. He already requested Koenma to look into it, but he was yet to make any progress.

"Hey," Nouzumi called.

"Oh. Sorry," Kurama feigned a friendly smile.

"Go inside. You look cold."

"Yes, thanks. I'd invite you in if I could, but it seemed like I have a company waiting."

"No worries. Go in."

Kurama waved a goodbye and ran inside without waiting for Nouzumi to start his bike. When he glanced back, Nouzumi was still there with his helmet on and was still looking towards his direction. Kurama waved one more time and opened his door.

"Who's that guy?" greeted Hiei.

He mumbled a terse evening greeting, and went about hanging his jacket and preparing a change of clothes.

"Just an acquaintance." He faced the bathroom mirror and studied his face. Everybody seemed quick to catch on that he was cold. He splashed some warm water on his face. "I bought some snacks. But I haven't had dinner." He unbuttoned his shirt and continued washing his face. "I'll make some while you watch."

He was cozy and refreshed when he exited the bathroom. Hiei had already pulled out some pastries from the bag and several cans of beer from the fridge. Kurama did not drink much, but he had to keep some stock for Hiei and Yusuke. Yusuke would always come over hungry and thirsty despite selling ramen himself. "It's boring to eat the same stuff every night," the former spirit detective reasoned out. Kuwabara was kind enough to always bring some food when he visited.

"You brought the tape?"

And as a response, Hiei threw him the item. _Very pleasant._

"You don't seem to care at all. You know what's inside?"

Kurama shrugged. He knew. Koenma told him. Sensui told them. It was common sense. Did he care? Kurama paused for a bit before hitting play.

Did he care?

He tried to recollect whatever relevant imageries he had during his thousand years as a demon, but they were barely registering. Maybe he was tired. Or maybe he'd rather forget; after all, when you've survived for several centuries, you could only look ahead unless you wish to drown yourself to a hundreds of years' worth of regret, self-pity, and remorse.

Or at least, that was his case.

What could be worse? Kurama smirked. "I don't know, Hiei. I'd rather cook me some dinner."

"Us."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Us."

He pressed play.

**Part 2**

The video he previously watched with Kurama started neatly with weird introductory animations—quite similar to Koenma's videotaped messages, but less ridiculous. But the black chapter started with mildly irritating noise and the screen showed nothing but static. It went on for a few seconds and Hiei grew anxious. On the contrary, his friend busied himself in the kitchenette.

"Humans only started video recording around the 50's, but that type of recorder was used on the 70's. In human standard, it's very old," Kurama explained. After turning on the rice cooker, he started preparing pans.

A few weird patterns flashed—some lines, some waves, and some color—and the screen went total black. Hiei went still in anticipation, but the next image he saw was just a nicely finished concrete wall. A minute counted and it remained the same. Kurama was now standing beside him and looked curious as well.

"So what's gonna happen with this wall?" Hiei scowled. He remembered the cold can of beer on his hand. The popping sound as his lifted the tab and the long kssh were suddenly music to his ear after listening to the long monotonous noise from the black box. He looked up to the redhead beside him.

There were two expressions he loved to see Kurama wearing. One was his murderous look that he rarely bared. And although the usual trigger was his compassion towards human, Hiei thought it was a good expression. It reminded him why they were partners. The other one was the unabashed curiosity that he was now wearing. It reminded him of Kurama's fox nature. Kurama's eyes lit up and Hiei returned his gaze to the TV.

The movement was swift and precise that an ordinary person wouldn't have noticed, but a ball was thrown to the wall which gradually glowed… and darkened.

"A memory sphere?" Kurama's voice revealed his amusement which prompted Hiei to smirk. "Then the content must be older than the tape."

"How long have humans started torturing demons anyway?"

"When I came to my senses, it was already the fad."

"Huh?" Hiei thought it was a very vague response. When he was born, he already understood what was happening around him. He was already able to control his power to serve his needs. He had no wisdom that age and experience brought, and he had no knowledge yet of the general state of their world, but he already had a mind of his own. Certainly, the fox was smarter. He would've asked, but Kurama had gone back to cooking and the show had already begun.

Hiei could barely make out any sensible words. There were only screams and screeches and, from time to time, laughter. The laughter did not sound malicious neither manic. They were cheery—almost cultured, and that particular nature brought him chills. It was like the whole scenario, the acts that happened before them, were merely conventional entertainment tailored for the privileged few.

Then the image flickered a few times. When it stabilized, it focused on very vivid pools of red. It flickered again and the view shifted to mutilated corpses. Some were hanging on stakes, some were on the bloodied ground, and some skewered and wrapped with threads. And then the image started shaking.

"Memory spheres worked just like its name. It records a living thing's senses. What he sees, what he hears, even what he smells," Kurama explained. He pulled out a lightweight low table and placed it before the screen. "It was very good for reconnaissance, but you have to make use of emotionally and psychologically resilient subjects. Else, it'd be a very lousy record. I hope you don't mind," he set the tableware, and served the meal. "I am hungry."

"What are these?"

"Chicken. Vegetables. They're edible and delicious. Just eat."

"Seriously. You'll even shock Kuwabara like this."

"Wow, you suddenly care."

"Seems like this is the first time I see you starving." Hiei opted for the fork and stabbed the chicken. It was crusty, but the meat was tender. He glanced at Kurama who looked absorbed choosing his side dishes as he munched on his portion with a chopstick. They both heard a loud scream and the screen shook more intensely. They glanced up, but quickly resumed eating.

"I had lunch. But it's impossible to eat in front of a guy who won't stop checking you out."

Hiei snickered, "That guy just now?"

"Yeah." Kurama was now eating more slowly and watching more attentively. When he grimaced a bit, Hiei decided to drop the subject and resumed watching.

"You know any of this?"

"Yeah. To be fair, though, the idea seemed disturbing because the proprietors were humans, they tortured groups upon groups of weaker demons, and made an entertainment out of them. It's a crime to be sadistic as human. But in _Makai*_, it was the way of life. You did not choose your prey. And such display of power was optional. Every demon was doing it, anyway."

Hiei just listened as he kept an eye on the redhead. The demon world he knew and the demon world Kurama knew sounded different. Perhaps, his ten years of stay in Makai was not enough to fully witness everything. And when he returned, it already changed, and was more peaceful with one reigning ruler. It was also a thousand years difference. Back then, there were probably no demon gods?

As if noticing his uncertainties, Kurama glanced back and smiled. "I didn't know much about _Reikai_ and _Ningenkai*_, but old Makai was surely very different. Not to mention, _Meikai*_ also existed then. It was really chaotic, to be honest."

_Shit_. Listening to Kurama spoke, Hiei began to realize how different they were. Mukuro had not shared to him any stories beyond her 500 years of rule aside from her past with Chikou, her stepfather. Now, he wondered who had existed longer: Youko Kurama or Mukuro?

"What were you doing then?"

Kurama hummed inattentively. "Random things."

"Sou, come here!" The TV shouted, and it caught back the attention of the two. "Look what we have!" It exclaimed happily. The voice was of a man, probably around his 50's. The screen shook a bit, and soon it was moving. The screams faded and the vile scene of blood and demon corpse changed to a bland interior of some cavern. "Don't make too much noise. The lords are here." Now, the owner of the voice was visible. He was average in height, but his body was fairly built. He wore what appeared to be a blue _kosode_**. His hair was balding and grey.

The walk was fast, but fluid. The man, Sou, was calm and watchful. The older man already disappeared from his view, but Sou did not alter his pace.

"Look at him," a man whispered, a Sou turned to his right. Slowly.

The subject was barely visible. Men of various built blocked the view. There were also two demons that busily attended to the chains and seals that immobilized their captive. "Record him," the man whispered again before squeezing to the hordes of men that flocked the place.

He saw his feet. They were pale and had been washed. He still wore a trouser—white, but soiled, dusty, and stained with blood. His ankles were unchained, but they were bleeding. They had wounds that were caused by a jagged object. The floor where he lied, however, was plastered with at least three different types of seals.

Sou moved a little forward, and caught a glimpse of his bloodied waist before a demon blocked his view. The demon smirked and left and offered Sou a clearer view of their captive. The hands were tied with chains and ropes that carried seals; they were bloody, but were not wounded. His right thigh, however, was leaking blood from what appeared to be a bite mark big enough to have had come from a six-foot beast. The reds and purples from bruises, bite marks, and scratches were a contrasting color against his very pale skin. His hair was a tangled mess. The remaining demon played with them. They looked damaged and dirty, but they could have been very soft and silky silver threads. The demon tugged a handful of them and exposed his face. His lips were swollen and bruised, and blood was dripping from his forehead. But his golden eyes were glaring at them.

And then the screen went blue.

_...to be continued_

* * *

*I wanted to use English terms as much as I could, but repeating demon world, human, spirit, nether etc etc got tiring. Besides, I rather like their Japanese names.

**I researched a bit about Japanese clothing in earlier period and would've probably gotten away just using kimono. But I can't think of better clothes description than a kosode. Please just google, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating changed to M due to word usage (it's just actually one word, but, yeah). I think I'm updating too fast. Right after I finish the last word, I upload it. It's good, and bad. But I already finished the story in my head, and if I don't write them down soon, it's highly possible they'll just go down the drain. I am easily satisfied like that. Not to mention, I've actually finished the sequel (in my head). Imagine?! I have to tone it down, though. Tsk. I am very sadistic when it comes to Kurama.**

**And although I said I need to write them down as soon as I can, the following days I will be very busy. Anyhow, please do tell me what you think if you have the time. Thanks!**

**Part 1**

It was suddenly hot. The air around them was suddenly suffocating. He had been caught off-guard a few instances, but it only took a few seconds to a minute to regain his composure and react accordingly. It included Yusuke's display of reckless faith in him when they were at the door of betrayal, Genkai's death, Yusuke's death, and a lot of other events, but never had he felt at a total loss for words, or actions, until now.

The nearest comparison perhaps was accidentally stabbing Kurama when he first fought Yusuke. Hiei thought it had something to do with mixed and _contrasting_ emotions. But back then it was a fight, he had a goal, and his responses were limited. Right now, however, he was stranded in vast expanse of _what ifs_.

That was definitely Kurama.

It was ridiculous to _not_ recognize Kurama.

And Hiei's mind was stuck. He had to think something else and stop replaying that last scene on his mind.

"Sorry, I don't feel like watching that. I'm going out," he heard the fox spoke softly before leaving his side. The door closed.

His eyes were glued to the blue screen. That last image finally stopped flashing in his memory, but he was still lost. When his eyes hurt from too much brightness, he shifted his focus on his stomach that rose steadily with his breathing. Carefully… very carefully, and deeply, he sighed.

He glanced beside him. There was Kurama's half-eaten food and unopened can of… _What's this?_ Hiei lazily reached for it and compared it to his beer can. They were different. He opened the tab and cautiously sipped a tiny amount. It tasted bland, but not as bland as water. He drank some more hoping to make out any of its taste, but it was still the same. He decided he'd drink it. Now he could think.

_ So that was Kurama._

Had Kurama anticipated this? He obviously did not. Else, he wouldn't be so encouraging. Had he no recollection of that event? But his reaction suggested otherwise. More or less, Hiei concluded, he did not imagine it'd be in this tape. It was the fox's misjudgment.

Should he pry? Should he watch? Could he? Did he have a right? He wanted to watch the black chapter and Kurama obviously did not mind, but was his approval all-encompassing? But he did not need Kurama's say. He would've watched this without Kurama's assistance. But it turned out to be more than just a telling story of human cruelty. If Kurama did not find out, would he have continued watching?

_ Goddamit he wanted to know!_

But what good would it do? He'd satisfy his curiosity. He'd finish the bloody tape. He'd learn more about his comrade's past. Were they necessary?

What good would it do?

Should he watch and decide later?

What was there to decide?

His jaw ached. He was frowning the entire time. He took one last swig of his drink, crumpled the can, and tossed it to the trash bin near the door. Around him were empty cans of beer. He took one, crushed it, and threw it. He took another one.

_ What was there to decide?_

**Part 2**

The wind was nice. It carried frost and pricked his skin, but it was cool. He tousled his dampened hair and pulled it in a high ponytail to cool his nape. The light tug on the scalp, the weight of his hand and the headrest it offered—Kurama find them very relaxing.

He listened to his breathing. He listened to the wind and the rustling of leaves. He listened to faraway sounds… passing cars, dog barks, bike pedals… Just then he realized how quiet it was on his apartment complex. The tenants were probably asleep.

He pouted. It was still a few hours before midnight. They had probably not returned yet.

His thoughts drifted back to that last scene. He replayed that look on his face; on his eyes. He recalled the seals, the ropes, and the chains; the cavern, the humans that flocked around him, and the demons; the bruises, the wounds, and the bite marks… those bite marks…

The humans. The demons. That place. That man named Sou.

He drew a sharp breath and heaved a heavy sigh. He could not recognize any of it… at all.

_ HONK!_

Kurama jumped from the noise.

_ HONK! HONK!_

He glanced on his left, down the stairs that led to the main gate, and saw a man leaning on a flickering lamp post and hugging a helmet. Beside the man was a motorbike. Kurama frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he neared the street.

"Hey, it's nice to see you again." Nouzumi smiled.

Kurama had not stopped frowning. He felt the unease on his eyebrows, but he did not bother to relax his facial muscles at all. He wasn't mad, but he could not fathom the ridiculousness of this man's actions. It was cold. It was dark. And there was no logic in staying behind.

"Why haven't you gone home yet?"

The man looked down, as if apologetic, and hid an awkward grin. His hands were fiddling a can of hot coffee already gone cold.

Kurama shook his head and sighed in defeat.

"I was waiting for your friend to leave."

Nouzumi's face was pale and dry, and his eyes looked heavy from the cold. But he wasn't shivering. He looked very comfortable leaning on the lamp post and with arms resting on his helmet. Despite the apologetic face earlier, he displayed no serious tension.

_He's a tough guy,_ Kurama reckoned. There was no need to be roundabout with him.

"Seems like he's gonna stay the night, though." That was a fifty-fifty guess, but right now, Hiei was still inside the room and was either watching the tape nonchalantly, or cursing him for suddenly leaving in the middle of a tricky situation.

He should return anyhow. He was only mildly surprised, but he definitely did not want to see himself in that pathetic movie.

"You look upset. You fought?"

Kurama smirked. "I think you might have been mistaken." He moved to the sidewalk and leaned on the wall fence. He watched Nouzumi returned to the bike to put down the helmet and walked to his side. He shook his head when asked if he wanted something hot. Now, they were side by side and leaning on the cold concrete behind them.

"'Can't help it. He has access to your place, you've definite knowledge of his presence, and you're very pretty." The last phrase was spoken with confidence and such matter-of-factness that amused Kurama. No colleagues of his ever called him pretty. At most, they'd call him 'good-looking' or 'popular', but nothing specific and gender-sensitive. But Kurama did not find it offensive at all. Adjectives were just that, adjectives.

"'Can't argue with that."

Nouzumi smiled and fiddled with the coffee can once more. "But yeah… If I were your boyfriend I'd definitely not let you alone with other guys."

"That's not nice…."

"'Can't help it. You've very pretty."

Kurama rolled his eyes.

He realized that what he was doing was very inappropriate—flirting with a guy while Hiei was probably torn between watching and not watching the tape... or struggling with the video player. _He can't be that dumb (regarding the player), but he can be very sensitive._

He should return.

"So not your boyfriend. No boyfriend."

Kurama sighed and hand gestured a 'none'. Just as he straightened up, he felt Nouzumi's hand on his. The fingers were slender and calloused, but unexpectedly warm.

"Then, _Shuichi_, can you try going out with me?" Nouzumi asked very calmly; carefully pronouncing every syllable of his name.

Kurama smiled anxiously. "You haven't even asked if I have a girlfriend."

The older man smiled sheepishly. He obviously made a conclusion and decided to stick to it. Well, indeed he had none anyway.

He did not want to appear very assuming, but it was easy to predict what was coming. In his lifetime as human, a confession from a guy wasn't very rare. But it wasn't particularly normal. In fact, he could count them with one hand. Two of them were university students (Kuwabara's colleagues), one was an upperclassman from his school, and one was a salary man he only knew through his father. And when they learned he wasn't a girl (except for his _sempai_*), they gave up.

Kurama sighed again. This was one of the things that he was yet to get used to. Although this type of invitation did happen in Makai, Kurama had not experienced being in the receiving end. Ever. The closest thing as 'confession' that happened to him was probably being pestered with, "Please, let me fuck you just this once." Most of the times, they just either chased him, or jumped him, and other random things….

Well, he had also been told, "Stay with me," but more or less, in human definition, it almost meant, "Marry me." And as much as demon foxes' inclination to be monogamous, Kurama never wanted to be tied down to anyone.

Nouzumi squeezed his hand.

"Sato-san, right now," he paused. He thought he sounded very detached. He only wanted to be truthful. Even though he was rejecting this man, he wanted to be sincere. Nouzumi had been very kind to him. "The truth is I don't feel like going out with anyone… regardless of gender."

Nouzumi squeezed his hand again. "No chance?"

_No chance at all._ Kurama wanted to say that. But he did, after all, say "right now". Kurama settled for a tiny nod.

"Alright," Nouzumi loudly exhaled as if he had been holding his breath for very long. "I just thought I should save you the trouble."

_ Huh?_

"I should be going now." Nouzumi was quickly on his bike and securing the helmet on his head. "Your friend's probably waiting for you." He turned on the ignition.

Kurama found himself frowning again. He was suddenly at a lost. He heard the bike started, but Kurama had not even figured out what was amiss. He felt a hand on his chin. He glanced down to find Nouzumi grinning.

"See you soon," Nouzumi said, and before Kurama could come up with a clear question, the man had driven off. His eyes followed Nouzumi's departing silhouette. And even when the guy had completely disappeared from his view, Kurama remained standing still on the same spot.

**Part 3**

"What was that?"

Kurama cocked his head in confusion.

"Explain."

He groaned. It was a long day, and it was starting to be a long night. He caught sight of his half-eaten food, but he already lost his appetite. And he had work tomorrow.

"Hiei, I'm tired."

When Hiei did not respond, Kurama decided it was okay to start tidying up the room. Amazingly, almost all beer cans were on the trash can. He checked the table and realized that Hiei had not finished his dinner. He glanced at the TV. The screen was still blue. He checked the video player and noticed that the timer was unchanged.

"I at least know how to play it, dammit," Hiei asserted. Kurama couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry about that. Won't you finish your meal?"

The expression on Hiei's face told Kurama that it was unnecessary—that their dinner was now not important, and that no amount of food would delay his explanation. Kurama sighed. But he continued collecting the dishes anyhow.

"I did not watch it. I figured I'd rather hear it straight from you."

"Okay. Let me wash the dishes first."

Hiei snorted.

"But I'm already telling you now… I don't even know what that was."

_...to be continued_

* * *

*Sempai, in case you missed the context clue, means something like a senior. I'm pretty sure anime and manga fans know this already anyway. Including the use of the suffixes like -san, -kun, etc.

I hope I'm not the only one who believe that Youko Kurama wasn't a playboy. Foxes, the animal, and fox spirits, are both described to be loyal. Anyway, it's not much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Edited chapter. I've added Part 5. I was tempted to change to third omniscient POV, but I guess I'll experiment on that in other titles. **

**Part 1**

_ But I'm already telling you now: I don't know even know what that was._

Hiei watched him quietly wiped the kitchen counter. That part of Kurama's room was always the most uncluttered. Tableware was stored dry in the overhang cabinet together with basic cooking utensils and small appliances. On the counter top was just the microwave oven. The sink was kept pristine. The refrigerator never stank of leftovers—there were _rarely_ leftovers.

Hiei could not imagine demons to be very domestic, but the image perfectly suited Kurama. The human Kurama.

"Alright. Where should I start?" the redhead asked, pulled a chair from the desk, and sat just around five feet away from him.

Kurama's face held a stern expression. His green eyes were blankly staring at the window, clearly ignoring Hiei's figure, and his lips slightly pursed in displeasure—a very attractive person caught red-handed, but was keen to deny his crime.

Indeed, he was attractive, and full of secrets… a very problematic combination.

"What happened in that video?"

Kurama kept his quiet. He kept looking at a distance, grimly, and very still. It was during this silence, Hiei observed, that the fox collected his thoughts, analyzed the situation, and came up with a proper reaction and carefully formed explanation.

Hiei waited.

There was the sound of the main gate opening, and closing. Hiei listened. There were heavy footsteps accompanied by restrained laughter of a girl and a boy. They were whispering words that Hiei did not understand. They stopped before passing by Kurama's room. The boy fumbled with keys as the girl continued laughing. After hearing a door thud closed, Hiei returned his attention to the redhead who, like right on cue, lightly sighed.

"Maybe if I watch it, I'll recall what exactly happened," Kurama started. And then he scowled. "But I don't want to watch it. It's not because I'm scared, mad, or anything. I just think it's pointless."

_ Understandable._ Hiei concurred.

"I get bite marks a lot. Demons just liked biting me a lot. Incidentally, biting was a good way to transfer their venom, so probably that was why. And that was also how I learned about poisons, antidotes, and medicinal tools in general.

"Humans and demons… more or less, they worked together. Humans, after all, needed connections. And demons back then, until now, was always on the lookout for something fun.

"Caverns were everywhere. _I_ was everywhere. In the demon world, at least.

"The gist is: that scene you saw was just another Kurama-got-caught-moment. It's nothing special."

Kurama frowned. But Hiei noticed the decreased tension around them. "Why did they like hunting you that much?" He asked in a rather indifferent fashion.

Finally Kurama looked at him. The fox was pouting, but his mood had improved. How the hell this guy could feel better after practically exposing his misfortunes amused Hiei, but he kept his smirk to himself. After all, his story wasn't even funny.

Kurama shrugged. "I was the only male fox demon that roamed Makai. Maybe that's why." He paused, winced ever so slightly, and shook his head. "Or maybe because I was a bandit. Or maybe I was just unfortunate to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or something else."

Hiei sensed that the fox wasn't telling everything, but he decided to drop it. It was enough. There was only one thing he wanted to know anyway. "You don't harbor hatred? You never thought of revenge?"

Kurama wryly smiled.

**Part 2**

Revenge? What for? The humans were probably dead. The possibility that those disgusting demons were still alive was slim. Not all demons were blessed with the talent to defy death like him. And even if they still lived, it wasn't as if they'd existed smoothly themselves. In fact, he might have unknowingly killed them or somebody very close to them. He was never to enjoy pointless killing, but he did not play the righteous as well.

He knew that not all demons thought the same. He actually envied those who felt they were wronged and wanted to avenge their dignity. It was a proof of a good life no matter how fleeting it had been.

_ Hmm._

He probably did not live comfortably every day, but he was able to find something fun to do.

_ Hmm._

"I don't know, Hiei." Tonight, he realized, there were still many things he did not understand, or, at least, questions that he never got to ask himself. "As long as I'd the luxury to snarl or glare at them, it was good enough."

"Besides, I never had anything or anyone more important than myself. They wouldn't be able to hurt me. As long as I survived, it meant I won."

He smiled. Hiei was giving him an incredulous look, but Kurama knew his ideas weren't particularly surprising and neither special. The abundance of violence in the demon world was essentially because of competition. He, himself, liked the competition. Stealing was his idea of a more enjoyable competition. They'd hide an object that indicated their superiority, and he'd get it. It was like throwing the middle finger right back at them. Being hunted for his crime was troublesome, but it was another type of game: a consensual hide-and-seek. He was the bandit so he played the part of the prey. But it was fun.

Likewise, when the demons decided to steal him from himself, it was a game. It was troublesome to be the prize because he had to fight for something without an obvious gain, but he had to protect his freedom. During those times he was always the loser, but he decided to gracefully accept defeat.

"Revenge is a luxury, Hiei." It only belonged to demons disillusioned of a less demanding life. But then it required time that stretched on infinitely. Revenge only stacked up. "I only bother with what's necessary."

**Part 3**

It was a good night. The air was cold and crisp, the clouds were wispy, and the sky was clearer. The moon was still in meager hiding, but together with the countless glittering stars, it was enough to light up the town. The snow fell only lightly, but it infused the town with sweeter scent.

He smiled.

The town was quiet. There were little cars that passed by the area, and he was ecstatic that tonight there were less. He liked it when the only sounds to be heard were the trees and the wind. He was never fond of man-made noises.

From his spot, he patiently observed a two-storey building. It was an old house that was renovated to be an apartment complex just a year ago. Its roof glistened from the melted snow and the moonlight. A beautiful Osakazuki* framed the building nicely. Its large leaves had already turned to a deep crimson, but the color was hardly perceptible from his distance. He watched as the lights from a room on the farthest left of the second level went out. The room next to it was the last to still had lights on. He flicked his cigarette.

**Part 4**

Hiei had left. The expression that the fire demon wore when he exited the window was that of uncertainty and dissatisfaction, and Kurama knew he wouldn't stop there. Hiei could be unexpectedly nosy.

He already returned the tape to Hiei. The television had also been turned off. He thought of turning his computer on, but immediately decided against it. As much as he'd like some form of distraction, he wanted to stay true to his step-dad's advice. He checked the books piled on top of his desk. One was about greenhouse gardening, and another about floral arrangement. There were also accounting manuals and workbooks that Kurama borrowed from the local library. He thought that some accounting knowledge would make him more useful for his step-dad's business. The topics were manageable, but boring. He'd rather sleep.

Yes, sleep. Perhaps it was the best thing to do. After all, he was tired. He dropped himself to the bed and recalled his conversation with Hiei.

He harbored no ill-feeling for being a subject for countless tortures. He hated them, of course. They were disgusting. The beatings were okay, but the feeling of helplessness wasn't. He hated it whenever they touched him like they owned him. But he discarded all those feelings and memories as soon as he regained his freedom.

There was no use dwelling on something that was bound to encounter again anyway. Not that he wanted them to happen. But they did. No matter his defenses and strategies, they happened. There was no sense in living in fear, hiding, and despair. He hated them, and what they did to him, but he'd rather not give a fuck when he's free.

The moon finally completely showed itself. The sky was clearer. Kurama thought it was a good night, but his mind was exhausted to fully appreciate it. Lazily, he sat up, and sighed. He had to drag himself to turn out the light after checking the window one last time. Finally, he crawled under the bed cover and was eventually fast asleep.

**Part 5 [added]**

The window, opening, made a smooth and subtle sound. It was a white vinyl sliding window, and the edges were neatly waxed. It was about four feet tall, and he had to crouch down awkwardly in order to break in. Of course, he could simply use the door. But he saw a demon effortlessly using the same window for entry and exit without any fuss at all—never mind the fact that the said demon was almost only half his size.

Wiping his hands on his coat, he smiled as he checked the sleeping figure before him who appeared unperturbed despite the noise he created. He leisurely walked towards the bed, apologetic for the muddy traces he was leaving on the spotless carpet, and sat on it, beside the slumbering beauty, who nary shifted from the heavy dip he caused. He extended his left arm, and carefully stroked the hair of his unsuspecting host. His fingers gently ran through the strands. They were silky and soft, but slightly dry. They were colored like wilted rose petals, which the intruder loved and thought was very befitting. Then his fingers traced the outline of the ear, soft and cold, and finally rested his hand on the face—pale olive complexion that appeared luminous as it basked in moonlight.

"Kurama…" he whispered—his lips caressing every syllable that lingered on his tongue. He smirked. He then repeated the name with a mocking voice.

Kurama's fingers trembled, but his whole body remained still.

He chuckled. "Later, dear. Just letting you know that I'll be around."

_...to be continued_

* * *

*Osakazuki, a type of maple tree

Next chapter may take longer as I have to write something I've never tried before.


	6. Chapter 6

**AAND suddenly, we have lemon. Uh-huh. While I can somehow make it less explicit, this is necessary. This is my first time to write something like this so I apologize now if it fails to meet expectation.**

**Part 1**

The smell of ramen was the nicest thing during the cold season, Kurama thought. The street was quiet and poorly lit, but the alleys surrounding the area were more sinister. The next functioning lamp post after the one by Yusuke's ramen stand was still about fifty meters away. The stand was almost near a dead end and no cars ever passed by. The number of bicycles and motorcycles that used the street daily could even be counted by the hands.

But it was a good spot. Even though Yusuke was not somebody to plan carefully, he intentionally chose the place. "Love at first sight!" He explained when Kurama asked him. "Besides, it wouldn't be too convincing if I were in the middle of a crowded spot." That was merely an afterthought.

"He-hey! Pretty boy is finally smiling!" Yusuke presented his best seller ramen proudly. "Only beer's on the house tonight, though. Hehe."

Kurama smiled wider. Indeed, his face was in a permanent scowl the whole day. Irrelevant inquiries had flooded his email. Most of it included asking about the days and times they could specifically expect him to be in the office. Some of it requested pictures of their orders' work-in-progress with him in it as proof they were legit. They'd ask him to meet them to talk about service, orders, and prices. And Kurama would gladly set a date… only if he were in charge of marketing and sales. Customer service wasn't even part of his job responsibility (the personnel took a week-long leave).

And the event yesterday was just troublesome. Yet, he couldn't even sleep properly.

"You've really mastered your craft." The meat was tender, the noodles were firm, and the soup was flavorful. Kurama wasn't even hungry, but he was eating faster than he intended.

"I know, right? If it's ramen, you can't go wrong choosing THE great Urameshii!"

He watched his friend wash the bowls used by the previous customers. Even though Yusuke wasn't exactly neat and organized, he managed to maintain his stand tidy at least. He was unexpectedly a responsible entrepreneur.

"I'll drop by your place soon, okay? My hair's gone pretty long. Can you cut them?"

"Mmm, sure." It was difficult to tell with the heavy gel, but Yusuke's stray bangs had already fallen past his eyebrows. The hairs on his back had grown noticeably as well.

"Thanks. I'll bring you ramen! Can I also sleep over?"

Kurama perked up. He couldn't explain it, but since last night he felt he'd get better sleep with a company nearby.

"You look tired, too. How have you been doing?"

"I feel okay, though. But I don't like the cold weather. And work is more stressful lately." And it probably explained the sleep paralysis last night. It was his first time to experience one (as human), and although he could easily tell he was half-dreaming, convincing his subconscious to calm down was challenging.

"You sure that's all?"

"Yep. Pretty sure that's all."

**Part 2**

The sky was clear and the moon was in its perfect form. It filled the room with soft and dreamy light; its ray gently caressed the sleeping figure before him.

He stared at the slightly parted lips. They were dry from the cold, and their color had somewhat faded, but they still looked supple. When moistened, he could imagine them as ripened and peeled carpels of mandarin oranges. Sweet. Soft. Very lightly, he traced their outline with his thumb. He held his breath. He would devour them later. It couldn't be now. A change in natural breathing would stir the consciousness. Slowly, he leaned over and smelled the hair. They reeked of human shampoo, but a subtle whiff of roses and earth met his nose. He kissed the forehead. He kissed the nose. He smiled when he felt the delicate breath. And carefully, very gently, he licked the side of the mouth, and the lips—they glistened, wet. _Later_, he reminded himself. _Later_…

The body beneath him remained still. The fingers trembled every now and then, but they were not threatening. He continued trailing kisses on the chin, then on the neck, then on the nape… pausing as his fingers touched the soft ear. He kissed it. It was cold. And gently, he nibbled on it—bites mixed with kisses. He smelled the nape. The added scent of sweat made him ecstatic. He nudged his nose on the frail skin, smelling and kissing. He bit on the jugular… licking, biting, careful not to wound it too much. He licked the blood, and sucked until it stopped bleeding.

All the while, his hands unbuttoned the flannel pajama top—feeling the smoothness of the skin against his calloused hand. It felt foreign. He got used to kneading mounds of flesh, but this time around it was flat. And firm. His fingers grazed the soft and cold nipples. His thumbs rested on their tips. He frowned.

He did not like this.

He wanted to hear moans and gasps. He wanted those fingers to tremble more, and move, and hold him. He wanted the body to respond, and to twitch in frenzy. He wanted to hear the voice moan, cry, and beg.

He sat up and stared at his handiwork beneath him—red strands spread on the pillow, disheveled and tangled, but he wanted them damp with sweat. The face was as still as it had been when he set foot inside the room. The lips he licked had already gone dry again. Only the wound on the neck that remained red and fragile satisfied him. He stared at the chest. It moved in steady breathing.

He leaned over again; this time planting kisses on the throat, then on the clavicle… his hands rubbing the sides of the waist, continuously moving upwards until they found the nipples again. He moved his mouth on one, licked it, enjoying the tiny movement of the lump of flesh against his tongue and his thumb. He continued sucking and raping it while his right hand pinched, tugged, and rubbed the other. He could feel the heat in his groin. His own breathing slowing becoming heavy and jagged. He growled. This wasn't enough.

At most, he could control the paralysis for half an hour. But it also meant that sex would be one-sided. He never liked to fuck a corpse no matter how beautiful it was. Normally, he led them to a more lucid state where they'd be more conscious of the act. However, it reduced his control and brought his victims sooner to a complete awakening.

And now he wasn't even against a human. Beneath him was a thousand-year old demon who had probably encountered a number of incubi in his lifetime.

He smirked.

Not that it mattered anyway.

**Part 3**

His eyes were barely opened, but he could make out a hazy dark shadow beside him. He felt it on his face and on his chest. Kurama he knew this was all an illusion. He knew that he was alone. He knew that whatever he was feeling and seeing were merely an effect of sleep paralysis. He knew it, and believed it, but his body wouldn't follow him. His body was scared. It wanted to wake up and escape from that shadow.

He tried to move his feet. He could feel them, but he couldn't connect with them. He inhaled deeply. He knew he was asleep and whatever action he had been doing—the breathing, the restrained movement—all of it simply wasn't happening. He had to wake himself.

He tried to speak, but all he managed was silent screaming. He tried to move his fingers. He tried to move his hands. Lifting them up was taking a toll on his breathing. It felt like he was raising them, but no. They remained lying idly on his sides. He wouldn't wake up at all. He tried collecting his calm once again.

The shadow moved again. He knew it hovered on top of him, but he couldn't see it. He felt the bed sank. And then he felt its weight on his hips. Heavy. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He chanted silently. But he remained still. He wanted to see the shadow, but his barely focused vision kept avoiding it. He was afraid. He knew he shouldn't be afraid. He knew this was all a dream. But he couldn't even scream.

_Calm down, _he chided._ If you calm down, this will pass and you will naturally come awake. Calm down…_

But the shadow continued moving. It lay down on his chest, heavy and warm. Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet on his skin. Kurama gasped.

**Part 4**

He smirked. Now he liked it more. He reduced his control; hence he had to finish quicker. But it would be more satisfying. Besides, he never did it slow anyway. Not once with anyone, and definitely not tonight with his redhead.

He resumed crouching, hungrily sucking and nibbling on the nipples—one hand continuously kneading and rubbing the chest, amassing the fats and muscles, while the other hand rubbing its way down to the waist, and hips. He slid his body down, and settled himself in between the thighs. He felt the gartered pajama and slid it down—slowly exposing the thighs to the cold air. When his prey let out a sharp sigh, he chuckled. He continued trailing wet kisses from the stomach, to the navel… a little more below it. He immediately noticed the fingers moved and grasped the sheets. He grinned.

Sitting up, he completely peeled off the trousers. Now laying only half his body on the bed, he held the thighs up and propped the legs on his shoulder. He continued kissing the groin, and licking the crotch, the gradually hardened member grazing his face. He sucked on it, grinning, and then growling, he sucked and licked it, and chuckled as he heard a moan from his captive who was now panting and gasping, and biting the back of his hand in a mechanical show of restraint.

"Let it stay this way," he said, rubbing the thighs as he pulled himself up, holding one thigh on his shoulder as he sucked on his fingers and spit on his palm. His captive's eyes were shut closed. The serenity his face reflected earlier was completely gone. The hair and the nape were glistening with sweat. He slid his middle finger in.

"Nnnngn…" His captive twitched.

**Part 5**

_This is just a dream!_ Kurama shouted in his head. _But, no..._ He tried to think, but whatever hazy composure he had was blown away as he felt another finger pierced him. He felt his hand on his mouth, and remembered he was biting it. His hips were raised, and another finger entered him, moving inside him in a circle—fast, then slow, then fast—and all the while a mouth went about sucking his throat.

"N..no…" He heard himself cry. He intended it to be a shout, an order. But his voice ended up weak. The mouth grinned.

And then both his legs were suddenly thrown upward, strong hands supported the back of his knees, and a thicker and firmer meat thrust inside him in a quick but fluid motion. "Ah!" The pain was piercing. His back throbbed in pain. Suddenly, he didn't know what to do with his hands. One hand grasped the sheets tighter, while he bit deeper on the other. He wanted them to push away his assailant, but he barely had strength to even open his eyes. He could envision the shadow, the window, and the moonlight. But why did everything still feel surreal. Even the loud and rhythmic creaking of his bed as a throbbing cock kept being rammed inside him. He could even feel the contact of the skin on his skin—the sweat, the warmth of the hands, the wetness of the kisses.

It felt so good…

But every time he opened his mouth in a moan, he hated himself and wanted even more to wake up.

_ Please wake up. Please wake up!_

He heard heavy panting, as the thrust kept growing faster and faster and faster! He wanted to curse and shove the shadow away, but he could only cry and gasp and moan. "Haah! Aah! Nnnngn!" With every creak of the bed, and slap of skin, and moving of the cock inside him, his stifled cry increasingly got louder until he heard the man groan and hot liquid invaded his insides.

_Let this end. It's over. Wake up._ He nagged himself.

"Mmmn!" But then his assailant devoured his mouth—exploring every crevice and flesh, sucking on his tongue, and biting his lips. And just as soon as he felt extremely suffocated, his eyes flew open.

He was alone.

And naked.

_...to be continued_

* * *

I'm not sure if I described sleep paralysis (SP) accurately. I've experienced it many time before (and it's scary as hell), but I don't know how I look or act on the outside. Of course, because I'm sleeping. And I'm not particularly fond of taking a video of me sleeping. And it's not like I can induce SP whenever I want. I tried to research a bit, but more or less they're from personal experience. Part 4 onwards is purely my imagination.


	7. Chapter 7

**The plot is getting clearer. Please pardon the grammar mistakes. I'll try to edit when I see them. Please review if you have the time. **

**Part 1**

_ Shit._

This body had been injured, to the point of nearly dying, but its throbbing had never been as awkward. It had bled liters of blood, but it never looked as disgusting. Whenever he moved his limb, the pain was slicing. It had been several hundred years since he felt like a virgin.

At an early age, sleeping with random demons was a job he performed effortlessly. There were only very rare instances that it was exciting. For somebody like him, sex was almost uninteresting. But his human should have fucked somebody at least. He should have thought that an incubus would rob him of his second chance for a cheesy first time.

How he hated incubi. They always managed to slip past through his defenses. Of all demon types, he loathed them the most.

He searched for the bed cover; it lay on the floor, scattered with his trouser. He winced as he set foot on the ground, and cursed as the pain shot up as he attempted to stand. He faltered once, but quickly supported himself on the headboard. He frowned when more semen, mixed with blood, dripped on his legs. Avoiding the mess on the floor, he made his way to the bathroom.

It did not matter if the tiled floor was cold. He stepped on it barefoot, and went straight to the shower. He turned the knob for hot water, and stood motionless with both hands on his face. When the cold water turned warm, and then scalding hot, he remembered to adjust the setting.

He focused on his breathing and on the tepid water shower. Sometimes, he rubbed his face, and returned to standing still. He remembered the sleep paralysis last night. There were also ambiguous footprints that he carelessly dismissed as Hiei's. He should have taken a clue… especially that incubi easily roamed the human world. Although there were few that opted to stay in Makai, most of them liked here better. Technically, they weren't allowed to be here, but because of their nature and skills it was easy for them to hide themselves.

_ Shit._

He did not enjoy being abused when unconscious that was why he hated incubi. It was difficult to defend himself from an enemy who was most powerful against a sleeping target. They planted themselves in the subconscious, completely getting past any outside defenses. When it came to their kind, no matter how many plants he set up, it was checkmate.

_ Fuck._

Incubus rarely went after him; after all, it liked females more. It was often a succubus that attacked him, but at least his asshole was safe. It was true that most of his sexual encounters were with male demons, but at least he knew what was happening. And just by knowing, he was accountable. And by being accountable, with or without consent, it was less shitty.

But what's done is done. Kurama sighed, heavy and long, and began cleaning himself.

**Part 2**

She had a consistent schedule. In the early morning, she was amongst the patrol—reminding them of their responsibilities, scolding them for any yesterday's slip-up, and joining them until noon when it was time to return to her room. By the afternoon, she was with the patrol again to briefly observe them, and escaped somewhere else to train. So Hiei waited till noon to talk to her.

As expected, she was in her room. Usually, she lay on the bed uncaringly. But today she stood by the window and did not bother to acknowledge his presence. She stopped hiding her features with bandages. It was no longer necessary. So her hair was freely swaying with warm and dry foehn wind. Her face also easily revealed her calm.

"There is something I want to know." Hiei leaned on the closed door. Usually, he casually plopped himself on the velvety wing chair.

Mukuro did not answer. It was a sign that he should go on.

"Tell me what you know about Youko Kurama."

Mukuro turned to him, but her face was unreadable.

"Did you know him?"

She smirked and snorted, and went back looking outside the window. "Why not ask him? Aren't you _partners_?" The last word was uttered sardonically.

"If I could simply ask him, then I wouldn't be asking you."

"Why can't you _simply_ ask him?"

"He won't tell me everything." Hiei kept his cool.

"Then he doesn't want you to know."

"That's why I want you to tell me." Hiei was used to this. He did not know what satisfaction it brought her, but Mukuro enjoyed mocking him. Even during sex. At times that it became exasperating, he took a break and stopped coming to her. And then he returned, and she mocked him again for returning. It was an endless cycle. _[A/N: women…]_

"Why do you want to know?"

"I watched the black chapter. He was there."

Finally, Mukuro turned to him. "Why do you bother yourself with such useless item?"

"I don't care about that bloody tape," Hiei spoke between gritted teeth. "But he was there."

She looked quizzical, but said nothing.

"He said he was caught. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Her lips formed an ooh, but she just kept staring at him.

"So tell me how he lived. Did you know him?"

Mukuro smirked as she looked away. "Yomi knew him better. But Raizen knew him best."

Hiei frowned. He knew Kurama's history with Yomi. But why did she drag Raizen's name in this?

"Raizen lived longer. He lived longer than me. He lived longer than Youko Kurama," she paused and seemed to be contemplating. "But, of course, he's dead."

"What do you know about him?"

She smiled. "He's a bandit, so _we_ chased him. He's beautiful, so _they_ chased him." Mukuro faced him again, her hand on her chin as if studying him. "He's a _delicacy_, so they wanted a piece of him. He's the only male fox demon alive, so he raked a high price." She snorted a laugh. "But every demon's a prey, anyway. It's natural to be nonchalant about being caught."

Kurama and Mukuro both insinuated that losing from time to time was trivial. That it was nature's law. Of course, Hiei knew that only the strongest survived. Everybody had unpleasant past. He was thrown away by his clan. Mukuro suffered from the scum that was her step-father.

But he sought for revenge. And when he witnessed the pathetic state that his clan ended up with, he was satisfied. Mukuro hated Chikyo. Wrath was written all over her face at the mere mention of his name. And she was able to take revenge. But Kurama? Was he really satisfied just escaping that cavern?

"You're blinded."

Hiei frowned.

"You're stuck on that black chapter. In your mind, all you see is him as a captive. Have you not considered? Kurama is strong. At least, Youko Kurama was. He'd probably killed most of those who chased him. Just because you suddenly saw him weak, you underestimated him?"

He was at lost for words. As much as he hated it, everything she said made sense. Did Kurama not say that he already won for being alive? That revenge was unnecessary because they did not truly hurt him? The Kurama on that tape was just the same Kurama on the Dark Tournament ring. It was the same Kurama on the Makai Tournament stage. He was mainly injured, but he triumphed.

There was no need to worry.

_ Kurama is strong._

But still… something did not feel right. He noticed Mukuro studying him, but he asked no more. Instead, he slouched on the chair and pretended to take a nap. But her words echoed in his head. "You're the one who wanted revenge. You're the one who is hurt."

**Part 3**

Kurama decided to take a break. True, it was only Tuesday. But the events that transpired had taken a toll on his psyche and concentration. He made a mental list of the things he needed to do.

First, he had to clean his room. He already collected the laundry that included last night's bed sheets and covers. He already cleaned the carpet. When he scanned his room, it was actually already clean. He sighed.

Then he should cook his lunch. He had ramen at Yusuke's for dinner so he had no left over. At the thought of food, his stomach grumbled. He forgot to eat breakfast. He spent more than an hour cleaning himself, and spent another hour glaring at himself in the mirror, repeatedly cursing the nameless incubus.

Kurama checked the fridge for something to cook. He had little stocks left. He normally did the grocery on Sundays, but his Sunday was crap. He decided to visit the market after lunch. He grabbed his stock of pickled vegetables, and the only remaining piece of frozen fish.

_I'll buy me some dessert. I want cakes and puddings._ He hummed.

He just finished turning the rice cooker on when the phone rang. Hearing Yusuke's voice, Kurama smiled.

"Whoa!" Yusuke greeted. "So you're really home! I called your work and they said you're sick. You lied last night!"

Kurama chuckled. "Rather, I lied today. I just don't feel like coming to work."

"Wow, that's new."

"Uh-huh. You're coming over?"

"Hell, yes! I'm closing the stand early so wait for me. I'll bring ramen for dinner."

_ Yusuke's ramen, cakes, and puddings! He sang inwardly._

"Sure. Just don't take too long like the last time. I might fall asleep," he bit his lip, and frowned. Sleeping was the last thing he wanted to do right now. The sleep paralysis and last night's incident couldn't be a mere coincidence. It might happen again. How should he protect himself? He frowned.

Being with another person was not really helpful at all—even if it were Yusuke. Although an incubus of any class could only assault one individual at a time, its sleep paralysis could simultaneously affect two individuals at least. Stronger and more experienced incubi could sleep paralyze more individuals, and the strength and range of their skill also increased. But any incubus was a threat.

Except Kuronue*. He was an incubus, but he did not live as one. His skills as incubus remained dormant until he died. But being an incubus, he was invulnerable against incubi-induced sleep paralysis. It helped Kurama a lot.

"Yeah. Make sure you have beers for me." He could hear Yusuke's grin over the line.

"Right. And don't put on hair gel today. It takes ages to wash it off."

Yusuke chortled. "Aye, aye! See you soon!"

"Yes. See you later."

"And rest well today."

Kurama smiled, and thanked his friend before he put down the line. He returned to the kitchenette.

It might not be of much help, but at least he'd be more relaxed with Yusuke around. But eventually, he had to think of a better measure.

He sneered.

He had been trying to come up with one for many decades! But because he met comrades who were useful against incubi, he stopped being bothered. Besides, even though he was defenseless against them, incubi liked attacking females more. They only attacked him when they needed something from him, or when they wanted to catch him. Incubi were the best demons to abduct targets unharmed.

He frowned. _Of course, that's what it's all about._

The rice cooker made a low clicking sound. It was done.

_...to be continued._

* * *

*Kuronue is an incubus?! Of course, that's not official. I made that up. He looks hot as one, anyway.

To be honest, I do not like Mukuro. Why? Because she ruins a Hiei/Kurama pairing. It turned out that she actually made sense in this fic (Hiei and I thought the same). It wasn't intentional. I wanted Hiei to rant some more. I felt what he felt in this fic. Even though I am the author, I can't exactly explain how Hiei felt. We were both confused. And Mukuro shot us down just like that. The conversation wasn't supposed to turn out that way. But after writing it, I was assured it was very Mukuro. Now I don't hate her that much.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apologies for the delay! And thank you for the two kind souls who reviewed. **

I don't think I emphasize on asking for reviews too much, but I appreciate them. The traffic stat does tell me that there are people who read this story, but it doesn't tell me much whether they like it. True, that I'm basically writing this story for myself (else, I'd be spending my whole life reenacting the scenes in my mind in an endless loop), but reviews are inspiring. Be it constructive criticism, or encouraging words, they mean a lot to people like me who are not really writers, but are trying hard to come up with decent sentences to share our imagination. So thank you, ThreeThirtySeven and Inikus.

I'm still busy, but I'll try my best to update fast. But for now, here is a short chapter. I estimate it'll take me four to six more chapters to finish.

**Part 1**

It was five in the afternoon; outside was not so bright, but also not so dark. The sky was painted blue and pink, and was framed nicely through the window. The weather was more bearable; it was cold, but not freezing. The fatigue that built up in him was gradually fading away. It was relaxing.

It was so relaxing that he almost wanted to close his eyes and doze off.

Kurama shook his head lightly and looked away from the window. He checked the time again. It was a minute past five. Shouldn't time run faster when you were relaxed? He should do something more enjoyable than lying around, he thought. As he sat up, he felt cold breeze freely slipped through the neckline of his lounge sweater. It felt unexpectedly looser than when he first bought it. He should wear something underneath. Besides, he wouldn't have to escape to Reikai tonight.

He was torn between protecting his spirit and protecting his physical body. If the incubus was just messing with him, he could simply bring his spirit self to Reikai and hide there until the incubus lost interest. But if it meant to capture him, leaving his physical body in a defenseless state was out of the question.

Back in Makai, he was free to use his ojigi* plant or devourer plant in order to protect his dens from unwanted demons. But those plants were very much visible and harmful to be used for his apartment. Not to mention, they were summoned in groups. Besides, incubi basically attacked as spirits. They attacked the subconscious. And when the prey lost, they were free to do whatever they want. In case of abduction, they could materialize into a physical body. By then, he would have lost control of his demon plants.

It was really frustrating him. He could not even resort to protecting his spirit. Worst case scenario, he had to plant his ojigi plant inside his apartment. It would definitely ruin his things, and the ceiling. But at least the ojigi could sense heat, and spirits, despite being invisible, still radiated energy.

Kurama frowned. If only he could cultivate a smaller version that was less destructive, but capable enough to startle an intruder until he woke up…

Soon, he might need to return to Makai to search for new species he could tame. He already practically combed the whole Makai soil—even some part of Mekai, when their gods were busily raging war against former King Enma—and it was almost impossible to have overlooked any useful species, but it was worth the try. Besides, he had to return there to conduct his experiments.

But exactly how much time did he have to come up with new defenses? Even right now, if he dozed off, the incubus could attack and his planned list of activities would be all for nothing.

He checked the time again. Fifteen minutes had passed. Yusuke would arrive in two hours more. Kurama decided to take a walk, and maybe drop by the video store to rent another movie. It would be a bit awkward after Nouzumi asked him out, but there was something that was disturbing him even more. He could not put a finger on it, but seeing Nouzumi would probably give him more clues.

**Part 2**

Gandara was one of the places in Makai he disliked. The first one was—definitely—his birth place, and the other places he was yet to discover. Gandara reminded him of the human world and it was annoying. Somehow, the human world was better. This city barely had any fauna. The town where Kurama resided was more airy, too. And although he would not admit it out loud, the Fox had greatly influenced his choice of space.

"It's good that you came on time," Youda greeted as Hiei stepped inside Yomi's fortress. Everything was gray, and dull. The red robe of the elderly-looking former advisor of the mazoku was a pleasant contrast against the monotonous background. "I bet it displeased you being invited over when it's Lord Yomi that had something to say."

When Youda started walking, Hiei figured he should follow.

"Was Kurama the magic word?"

"I'm not here to talk to you."

The old demon chuckled, but said no more.

The messenger said it was urgent, but here he was following Youda's pace—excruciatingly slow. It was easy enough to sense Yomi's energy. Hiei estimated that the fortress lord was on lower elevation and a hundred more meters away. He could run and leave the elderly behind, but he decided to bear with it some more.

They did not descend any stairs, but they were already on ground level and walking in wooden planks. On his right was a tiny garden. Hiei inhaled deeply, liking the surprise of fresh air.

"Lord Yomi specifically had this made for his meeting with Yusuke. But he grew to like it." Youda stopped before a sliding paper door with intricate floral painting. "Soon, he'll expand this place and add another room." He opened the door.

Yomi was waiting. He was seated by the low table, perfectly imitating a traditional Japanese person. Noticing the empty table, Hiei decided to save his scowl. At least the man meant business. He wasn't here, after all, for a light chat over a cup of tea.

"If you have something to tell Kurama, wouldn't it be wiser to send your messenger to him instead?" Hiei greeted.

"There's no need. If it's him, he has it figured out."

"Figured out what?"

"There were two consecutive instances when his youki was flatly contained. The first time was very brief, it wasn't alarming. But last night was longer than normal."

Hiei frowned. Suddenly, he found himself with a lot of questions. "You're keeping tabs on him. So the drones around his place were yours."

"He knew it."

"Approved it?"

Yomi smirked. "He would've ordered me to take it out if he didn't."

"You know the way he is." Hiei wondered how much power the Fox actually had over this blind lord. If he did demand to release the drones, would Yomi have obliged? It was apparent who had stronger raw power, and had resources to accomplish a successful blackmail. What was the purpose of those drones in the first place? And why did not Kurama show dissent?

Yomi stood up. The smirk on his face turned to a genuine smile. He joined Hiei outside the room to enjoy the garden view.

The demon god was humongous. He appeared to be around Youko Kurama's height, but the latter's stature was not as intimidating. Hiei, however, was not one to be intimidated.

"It's reassuring that you are gradually getting to know him more."

He was annoyed how Yomi implied that he, Yomi, had better knowledge of Kurama. Sure, the two worked together for several decades, but that was all in the past.

Hiei winced. He knew he was being stubborn. It wasn't that easy to understand the true effect of longevity on an individual. Even demons.

"But the issue right now," Yomi continued, "Is the cause of the sudden drop of his youki. When his youki drops, his defenses stops. You should know what I'm getting at."

"You're telling me he's in some sort of danger." Hiei smirked. "And you're telling me he can't protect himself."

Yomi grimaced. "I'm telling you that maybe you ought to be there. Because Kurama's not the type to ask for help."

**Part 3**

When he entered the store, nobody was manning the counter. Boxes of newly released videos were stacked in one corner begging to be organized. But the store was clean. And the scent was more feminine—fruity and floral. The last time he visited, Nouzumi's perfume invaded the place.

He proceeded to the video racks. Smiling, he began browsing for titles. Looking for a movie for him and Yusuke was not as troublesome. Romance was the only no-no. Or so he assumed.

Right now, there was only one person in the store aside from him. It was the Auntie. She was behind the store room. Kurama continued browsing while keeping an eye on her shadow.

The door opened and a teenage boy in heavy olive green coat entered. "Is the store open?" the boy asked him.

Kurama shrugged uncertainly. "The sign says so."

The boy nodded and went about the same thing as him. Kurama also kept an eye on him.

He counted the energies present in the store again. There were only two: the Auntie's, and the boy's. He moved to the rack parallel the storefront, and checked the window. The thick glass was tinted dark, but the outside was still visible. Nobody was out there. But it felt like there was somebody else watching him.

"Sorry, Auntie is here!" The kind lady exited from the store room. Her hair was, as always, in a neat bun. She wore fewer layers of clothes, but she had a warm cardigan on. Kurama smiled at her. "You're alone tonight, Auntie?"

She beamed. "Yes! I'm thinking that maybe I should hire a part-timer now."

"Where is Sato-san?"

The kind lady looked at him, confused. "Is Sato-san from here?"

Kurama studied her face. She looked at him curiously, but quickly went back smiling as she tended the teenage boy's items. He lightly frowned. Did he mistake Nouzumi's last name? "I mean, Nouzumi-san. He isn't helping you today?"

The Auntie stared at him curiously; the wrinkles on her forehead became even more apparent. "Is he your friend? Would he like to work?"

Kurama bit his lip. He pondered for a moment, thinking of the right question. "Have you not had any help ever since, Auntie?"

The lady smiled. "It's not so hard tending the store by myself. But when new deliveries arrive, they're very heavy, and I can only do so much. Tell your friend to come to me if he wants to work here. I'd love some help."

He nodded absent-mindedly. "Yes, I will. I'll also come to help you next time when I'm free."

"Thank you very much, Shuichi-kun! You're such a kind boy."

Kurama rented one video and left the store, not bothering to return the amicable smile of the owner.

It was alarming, he thought. He was certain that the guy Nouzumi worked in that store. His younger brother could attest to that.

Maybe he should call his brother.

Frowning, he increased his pace. He caught a glimpse of Yusuke standing outside his apartment door. He tightened his grip on the paper bag that contained the rented video, and prepped himself to run.

He would call his brother later, but he already formed a speculation. It turned out that Sato Nouzumi, the store worker, did not really exist. Whether he was the incubus from last night, or a totally different case, Kurama would find out soon. Regardless, it was definitely strange and worth the investigation.

Tomorrow. It could not be any later than tomorrow. He would take a week long leave from work, head to Reikai, and visit Makai. Makai was not any safer, but there he had a freedom to use whatever.

Yusuke immediately laughed at him when he arrived at the gate. Whatever his friend found funny, Kurama did not bother ask. He just smiled, sheepishly, and lead his friend inside.

_ ...to be continued_


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is longer than the other. I hope Hiei did not appear very OOC. I'm mainly following the manga, but sometimes I might have confused them with the anime. Anyway, it's all good. I realized how straightforward I am when writing. I am hoping to improve on this. Thanks! Please review if you have the time.**

**Part 1**

His head hurt terribly like there was a Toguro lifting him off the ground while squeezing his skull. And his eyes were heavy like they were covered by a stack of thick-ass encyclopedias (he once tried it when cramming for a do-or-die test). He felt like he had been thrown several stories high and landed several stories more. The ugliest part was that he was not even drunk.

He opened his eyes and was harshly greeted by sunlight. He squinted a few times, but immediately decided to keep his eyes closed, and rolled to his side—closer to the side of the bed, hoping it would help block the light from the outside—and realized he was lying on the carpeted floor. There was no pillow near him. Nevertheless, he made do resting on his arm and attempted to resume his sleep until a foot nudged his head.

"Where is Kurama?"

His mind was hazy as he tried to recognize the voice.

"Get your ass up and tell me where the Fox went."

It was Hiei.

"What are you doing here?" he mumbled as he rolled to lie on his stomach, his face almost completely flat on the floor.

The carpet felt clean. He did not even feel any dust as he inhaled. Oh yes, he was at Kurama's. He smiled to himself, contented with the thought that Atsuko, his mother, was not around to beat him up… until he felt a hard kick on the side of his stomach. It was not so strong to hurl him to the other side of the room, but it knocked him against the bedside and he was quick to get on his knees shouting, "What the fuck, Hiei?! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I'm asking you where the hell is Kurama?"

The shorter guy's voice was flat, but cold. He was glaring at him like he was about to unleash his Flame of Darkness. He was always this way, anyway. Whenever he popped up, he always had an urgent reason.

Yusuke frowned. He looked around inside hoping to see the redhead until he realized he was being stupid. Of course, Kurama was not around. And wherever he was, it was in a place where Hiei would not feel his energy. "Oh…"

"What?"

"He mentioned last night that he's visiting Reikai today. So he's probably left?" Somehow, Yusuke felt there was something wrong with what he said. And he knew Hiei realized it, too. The fire demon had kept the big scowl on his face.

"Why is he going there?"

"Uh…"

Yusuke tried to recall the conversation they had last night. Kurama was cutting his hair when he mentioned about going to Reikai today. He asked why, and Kurama answered he had something to ask Koenma. What would he ask? Yusuke only remembered the sound of the scissors, and the cold fingers that grazed his ears from time to time. They tickled. He felt like wanting to laugh now, but his head also throbbed more painfully.

"He has something to ask Koenma." He dropped himself to the floor, gripping his head. "God, I feel so drunk." But he did not even drink much. Beside him were several cans of beer but only two of them were empty. He peeked around the kitchen and noticed empty bowls and plates waiting to be washed.

How did he end up sleeping on the floor again?

"You did not see him leave?"

They were watching a movie last night. It was not boring, but he felt sleepy. It was because Kurama kept on talking quietly, and he had a very nice voice. "Don't sleep on me, Yusuke," he said. But his voice was equally lethargic. "If you kiss me then I might stay awake," Yusuke remembered joking, but Kurama only laughed.

"Wake the fuck up!"

"I'm awake, okay? I'm trying to remember here, dude." He sat up again, rubbed his face, and checked up on Hiei whose sour expression had slightly decreased. "I don't think he told me why. But it was something important so he told me he might be gone even before I wake up."

Still, it felt wrong.

Yusuke looked around the room. The television was already turned off. The video player was still on, but the timer revealed they finished the movie. How did it end? Yusuke pondered while he continued scanning the room.

The bed was still neat. The pack of chips on the low table was still sealed. They had meant to snack on it, but they forgot. His eyes went back to the kitchen. Hiei followed his gaze.

He needed to wash the dishes.

"I'm going to Reikai," was Hiei's last words. The fire demon was already swiftly gone by the time Yusuke realized what was wrong. But he believed Hiei felt it, too.

It felt weird. He had no idea what was happening. Kurama looked fine, although he was pale. The conversation they had was enjoyable. But Hiei just came frantically looking for him. And he was left here troubled by the unwashed dishes.

Should he follow Hiei?

**Part 2**

The sounds of chains woke him up—that, and the indistinct panting sounds close to his face. Slowly, he peered with his half-lidded eyes and saw his arms raised over his head. Grey and bulky demonic arms seemed to be fixing the rusty, but thick and heavy chains that secured his wrists to the wall. He could feel his lower limbs on the floor, but his head and upper body were suspended. Wearily, he tried to lift his head that was thrown backwards, but he was greeted by a face of an unfamiliar demon. The demon was busily adjusting the chains, but it was also grinding against his hips. Kurama frowned.

_Don't mind. Don't mind._ He chanted. At least he was still fully covered.

He turned his head on the side. It fell limply, but managed to rest on his upper arm. He observed his surroundings. Aside from the demon on top of him, he was alone inside the dark cell. The earthy floor was slightly damp. There were no seals scattered on it and on the thick bars that confined him. Outside the bars was an empty hallway. There was one electronic lamp that lit the entire place… at least the entirety that he could see. It was solid stone wall that faced the cell he was at.

The panting came faster as the demon increased his pace. The demon's hands stopped fiddling with the chains and now tightly gripped his wrists. The chain helped block the pressure from the hold, but he felt himself bruising from the metal's friction. The wetness from the demon's groin was starting to seep through his clothes. Kurama winced. He moved his head to avoid the demon's drool.

"Be gone, asshole."

A man commanded, his voice echoed throughout the enclosed space. Hurriedly, the demon pulled the chain, and Kurama fell in a loud thug. The demon laughed, said sorry, and was quickly stood up and left the place.

The sudden loss of heavy weight was a welcome change and Kurama softly sighed a relief. He checked his condition. He was now lying on the cold earth—his wrists still held up by the chains which length had been newly adjusted. His bare feet were not shackled, but his whole lower limb was numb. Aside from the fluid from the demon, his clothes were unsoiled. He was still on his lounge set. He had no visible injuries, but his body ached. Kurama glanced back to the hallway and saw a tall man in heavy coat leaning against the bars, his back facing him. He did not have to see his face to recognize him. His hunch was right. "Nouzumi."

"Rem." The man's voice was calm and cold, very different from the warm and enthusiastic one that Kurama came to know. "I am Rem."

"Very fitting." He barely had any interest.

Rem's chuckle was the last sound in the room. The man stayed, but he only stood outside his cell. Kurama did not bother talking. He had to reserve his energy, and, while he could, had to study his surroundings. He could not feel any energy—even his, or Rem's. It meant his youki was blocked. He was fully awake so it could not be the incubus' power.

Or was he?

He moved his fingers. Although it was painful, the movement was not heavy. Slowly, he turned his head. _I am awake, alright._

His youki was blocked, but as long as he was alive his Reiki should be present. He relaxed his body and tried concentrating his Reiki on his palm. Pain shot through his nape. _The seal is on my nape._

"You look very accustomed to this." There was subtle mirth in Rem's voice as he spoke.

"Surprisingly, yes." He meant to feign disbelief, but his voice fell flat. Undoubtedly, he was tried. The numbness on his limb was not helping to make him comfortable at all. It was as if his lower half was missing. There was a set of unlocked shackles in one corner. Kurama thought that it might be used on him later when the numbness disappeared.

He checked his breathing. It was still okay, but the obvious heavy air pressure implied the cell was below ground. If it was underground, what could he do? Chained and paralyzed this way, with his youki blocked, indeed what could he do?

What had he done in the past?

Suddenly, his back was lifted up and a cold metallic container was poised on his lip. "Drink." He was ordered.

It could be water, or it could be a substance that kept him paralyzed. His demon instinct was not working, and his senses had weakened. He turned his face away, but Rem held his chin up and forced the container onto his mouth and poured the content. Some splashed on his neck and collarbone, but most of it he had swallowed. It tasted like water, but Kurama decided to remain dubious.

"You could have avoided this if you went out with me."

He smirked, liquid dripping down his chin. "Lies." He knew that Nouzumi—no, Rem—was doing this for himself. Else, as an incubus, he could have satisfied himself anytime he wanted to. He was working for somebody else. Incubus rarely worked for other creatures, but when they did, it was purely business.

"You'll never know."

Rem grabbed a handful of Kurama's hair, and shoved his mouth to his, tongue invading and choking him. It was the same kiss that night: powerful, but brief. When their lips parted, Rem was smiling. His calloused hand softly caressed Kurama's face. And before Kurama could even decide whether the man came across tenderly or mockingly, his mouth was once again devoured. But this time, the kiss lingered—and was very gentle. "I really want you for myself," the man whispered.

"Sucks to be deprived of what you want." Kurama attempted another scornful expression, but the man once again invaded his mouth. Kurama bit him. But Rem only laughed as he licked his own blood.

"Be grateful that I was your first."

"No, thank you."

"Tell that to me after being passed on dirty scum, one after the other."

"You are a dirty scum yourself."

Rem's lips were a straight line, and his eyes looked at him grimly. Kurama looked away and decided not to pile on the ridicule; after all, he was not in the best of position to. He should escape. And right now, although he would rather not acknowledge, this man was his only means of escape. He would figure it out soon. Preferably, he could come up with a better solution.

His wrists were burning in pain before he realized he had been tugging on the chain to support his awkwardly sat up position. The cell door locked close, and Rem was already on the hallway once more. This time, he was leaning against the stone wall and facing his cell. He wanted to sit, but he could not pull his lower body. Eventually, he lay on his back. He had to reserve his energy; at the same time, he had to think of a way out.

**Part 3**

Hiei, Yusuke, and Botan stood silently as they listened to Koenma's explanation. Apparently, the young Reikai ruler already sent the ferry girl to warn the redhead, and also to clarify with him the findings of the drones, but she failed to meet him. Hiei found her outside Kurama's apartment—hiding, scared of Hiei's rising energy.

"So maybe we can use some of his things to find him? The compass?" Yusuke suggested. Botan forced a cheerful smile and excused herself to get the Reikai tool, but she stopped at the door. "I don't have any of his stuffs with me right now, though."

Koenma remained silent.

"It's useless, isn't it?" Hiei's voice was devoid of emotion. His eyes were staring unwaveringly at the young lord.

Koenma nodded. "Before Botan left, we already searched for his ki. It vanished last night, but I tried to believe it was just a similar event… only prolonged. But it alarmed me that Yusuke's trace reappeared, but Kurama's did not. We searched every realm that was on jurisdiction of Reikai. But I still sent Botan hoping that he was just still there."

"So you mean to say Kurama is nowhere?" Yusuke was frowning. He started pacing back and forth, his face looking lost. He tried to remember what happened. His friend could not simply vanish around him. His last memory of Kurama was that laugh. Did he fall asleep after that? Was his friend abducted while he was asleep? But why did he not hear Kurama shout for help at least?

"He is nowhere we could find him." Koenma's face was grim. He was sweating profusely. From time to time, he would glance at the fire demon, who still wore a blank expression.

"How about Makai? If he was abducted and brought to Makai…" Yusuke suggested, but immediately shook his head as if he already knew the answer.

"With his youki blocked, it's impossible to locate him."

"Then you're saying any demon whose youki is sealed cannot be found?" When Koenma only faced down, Yusuke gripped his hair in frustration._ Kurama just cut my hair. I can still hear his quiet laughter._ "He has a human body! Surely, you have a different way to trace a human!"

"Yes…"

Yusuke stared at him, egging him to continue.

"But we still can't find his Reiki."

"What the hell?!"

"Yusuke," it was Botan, "Reikai also has its limitations."

Yusuke turned to glare at her, but Botan's face also revealed her distressed. Oh yes, if Kurama died, she would most probably be the one to fetch his soul...

_Oh no…_ He fell to his knees. If Reikai could not find Kurama's trace, did that mean they also would not know if he died? _But Kurama can't die… My god, he can't die…_

"What kind of demon is able to do this?" It was Hiei.

Koenma nodded. "Unless we know exactly what happened, we could only speculate. But if I were to base upon Yusuke's account, it is highly possible it's an incubus or succubus spirit."

"What are they?"

Hiei asked his questions, and Koenma explained. But he was detached from the whole conversation. Or from anyone in the room. He would glance at Yusuke from time to time, but he kept aloof.

It was unnerving. Yusuke thought that the fire demon was blaming him. He was with Kurama, but he failed to protect him. He blamed himself. How could he sleep soundly when his friend was in danger? Even though Koenma explained that it was a skill of incubi, he could not tolerate it. He let his friend down.

Koenma thought that Hiei would burst any minute now and accuse Reikai of incompetency. There were many things that Reikai would not admit to be powerless against. In fact, they would not have hired a human to be a spirit detective if their power was sufficient. The case of Sensui would not have happened. The Street Youma would not have existed. The BBC would not have escaped rightful judgment. Who would blame Hiei? But more than anything, Koenma felt helpless. He, himself, wanted to help Kurama. But he could not do anything.

"The humans responsible for the Black Chapter," Hiei spoke, "How they are not apprehended?"

"The Black Chapter that Sensui had?" Yusuke looked up to him, but Hiei did not respond. He looked up to Koenma, whose agony only seemed to have increased.

"It's... It's part of the conspiracy of my father." Koenma clenched his fist. "He allotted those humans a place where they could conduct their… activities." He clenched his fist tighter. "They're among those outside of Reikai's jurisdiction until now."

"Where is it?"

Koenma's face lit up. "Do you think that they're behind Kurama's disappearance?" It was a rhetorical question. Hurriedly, Koenma ordered Botan to relay his orders to Reikai's researchers. "Indeed," he nodded to himself, "We cannot directly monitor Makai's activities, and any Makai demon's activities in the human world are closely monitored. Incubi are able to freely roam Reikai and Ningenkai, but once they reach Makai's border to exit, we'll know. Therefore, Kurama is highly possible kept within Ningenkai…"

"Why did you think of that, Hiei?" It was Yusuke. He was far from rejoicing, but the color on his face revealed his newly found hope.

"It's none of your business."

"None…" Yusuke grabbed Hiei's robe. "None of my business?! You think you're the only one that cares for Kurama?! I know it's my fault! Blame me all you want! But do not take away my right to be concerned!"

Swiftly, Yusuke was hurled against the wall. He landed on his knees, but quickly leaped to punch Hiei. Jorge looked concernedly at Koenma, but Koenma only watched them continuously exchanged blows.

"Bastard! If you knew there was something wrong, why did you leave him alone?!"

"I did not know what was happening, dammit!" Hiei landed his last punch. He dropped his ass on the floor, and dropped his defenses knowing that their quick brawl was over. Yusuke lay on the floor with his legs and arms spread on his sides. Their injuries were bearable, but their guilt remained as heavy as before.

"He wouldn't tell me anything." Even what happened on that tape. They were important. But Kurama would not let him into his life that deep. The Fox knew everything about him, but he was only allowed to know what was _necessary_. How much distance was between them? Did he have to live as long in order learn everything about him? His clenched fists were trembling. His legs were worn out. He had been running all over the three worlds since yesterday, yet Kurama might possibly dismiss this as another trivial incident. _But if today will become just any ordinary day in your life, it's all good… Just be alive._

_**...to be continued**_


End file.
